


So it's THAT type of love

by just_good_at_writing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, BokuAka Day, Comfort, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, No Angst, The Author Regrets Nothing, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_good_at_writing/pseuds/just_good_at_writing
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi have known each other for a year. And have been best friends for about eight months.But on their way home after a match against Karasuno they have an important realization that will do a 180° in their lives.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 30





	So it's THAT type of love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'm tired of not finding fanfics with good grammar, spelling and large vocabulary. So I decided to do it myself. It's my first time writing fanfiction so be nice in the comments. Anyways, enjoy!

Akaashi had entered the Fukuroudani volleyball team on his first year of high-school. His teammates were pretty nice people at most. After a month of going to practice and getting to know them, he could think of them as good friends. 

Akaashi oftenly got comments saying: "You should talk more! You'll have more friends like that", or "You are so quiet. Are you an introvert?". But Akaashi just saved his thoughts or strong emotions for when he thought they were necessary. He was just a little calmer than most people.

He quickly made friends with the Ace of the team, Bokuto Koutarou. And as time went by, they grew closer. 

When Akaashi first met Bokuto-san, he saw he had a big ego. Because the first time they talked after practice, Akaashi was cleaning; Bokuto approached him and introduced himself. 

"Hi! I'm the awesome team Ace, Bokuto Koutarou!"

"Um, hello. I'm Akaashi Keiji, setter."

"Are you a first year?" Bokuto said tilting his head while waiting for a response.

"Yeah, I am" Akaashi answered almost questioning why the Ace would talk to him.

"So you are my kouhai!" Bokuto screamed in excitement. "I'm a second year, so I'm your super cool senpai!" 

"Oh, okay. . . Bokuto sen-" Akaashi saw the rest of the team, the coaches and the manager shaking their heads and mouthing: "Love yourself and do NOT call him that", so in an almost instinctive tone Akaashi finished his sentence with:  
". . . Bokuto-san" The whole gym sighed with relief after that. 

Bokuto, seeing he failed at pumping up his ego, sulked. 

Akaashi thought that day to keep in mind his senpai's moods. And he did. 

A year had passed since they met and eight months since they were best friends. Akaashi had learned of his mood swings, he now knew how to identify those and his weaknesses. It was important to learn to take care of it. Not just for the team or Bokuto himself but for Akaashi. Bokuto was this big, goof ball of sunshine when he was happy. And Akaashi felt happy too. When Bokuto and Akaashi started to hang out outside court, he learned so much of him. They both did. They had this paralels of the ‘perfect match’ after all. And the team noticed it.  
First, Akaashi was calm (most of the time) and Bokuto couldn’t stay still or lower his voice for more than five seconds. Also, Bokuto was mostly muscle and stamina. While Akaashi was more strategic and ‘work smarter, not harder’. He had a great mind, after all. He and the new manager trainee even had tactics to make Bokuto function again if "mood C" kicked in.  
They were now a second year, and a third year. Keiji had started to form a routine. On days of practice, he'd wake up at 6:20am, only to leave home at 6:35. He'd walk a couple of blocks and find himself waiting for his friend on the third one. Bokuto would get out of his house at least at 6:50, leaving them thirty minutes by walk to get to school with ten minutes to spare before practice. Fortunately today they did not have practice, so they would both wake up an hour later.

On their way to school, Bokuto would do the most talking; and Akaashi listened.

"So then I was like ahhhh, and Kuroo just filmed me to make fun of me" Bokuto finished his story with an annoyed pout. "So, Akaashi. . . I've been meaning to ask you a very important question about you." He continued to say.

"I'll only answer your question if you promise not to get moody during our match against Karasuno this evening, Bokuto-san. It's an official match, so it's important"

Bokuto frowned and put a face of anger. "I don't always sulk!"

"Could you stop being so dramatic the whole time?" Akaashi stated his point while rolling his eyes. 

"I'm- I am NEVER dramatic! I am emotional!" Bokuto screached in a totally-not-dramatic way. 

Akaashi just giggled; and since they had arrived to school, they had to part ways not different classrooms, but they were in different years after all. Before walking away, Akaashi try to remind him of the original topic: "Ask me your question later on our way home, or after our match today."

"Ok! See you in a few hours, or at lunch break!"

"Oh, yeah. See you at lunch break, Bokuto-san!" 

They parted ways and got to class. Keiji wasn't a straight A+ student, but he was decent on time management and had a good behavior in class. Meanwhile Bokuto was someone smart (nobody could deny it, his strategies on court proved it) but he wasn't a great student. 

Still, he had qualities Akaashi actually admired. Like his stamina, his passion, his cheerful self, his strategic mind, his smile, his muscle- Right. He needed to stop daydreaming in class. They were unnecessary thoughts for Akaashi anyway. (Or so he thought). Classes passed by rather quickly. And after lunch break was announced, he headed to his best friend's classroom. 

There he found Bokuto. And him, all excited ran to Akaashi. They walked to the cafeteria like how they walked to everywhere; Akaashi with his back straight, looking like an organized person; and then there was Bokuto, who sometimes skipped ina cheerful way or get ahead and walk backwards to face Akaashi as he walked. 

After going to the cafeteria and then stepping outside at the school roof, they sat and Akaashi finally reminded Bokuto of the ‘important question’.

“Ah! Right! Ok so, Akaashi . . .”

“Bokuto-san”

“What are you planning on doing after school? After you graduate I mean”

What a weird question- Akaashi thought. Not like I’ve ever really cared anyway. But if I were to graduate, what would I do? Or what would I’d like to do? If I want to get to college I would need better grades. Shoot. And if I disappoint dad? I can’t let anythingdistract me. What if- Oops, I’m overthinking again. 

Akaashi stared at Bokuto while all this thoughts swirled in his head. There wasn’t much of a long pause, but then he answered:

“I actually never thought of it, it’s not like I’ve always had high expectations of what I want to become. So I really wouldn’t know how to answer your question with a proper idea in mind.”  
Bokuto stared in disappointment as Akaashi thought of what he’d say. But before Bokuto opens his mouth, Akaashi spoke again:

“And you?”

Bokuto opens his golden eyes wide to the last question. And immediatel shouts: “A professional volleyball player of course!” 

Akaashi should hav known. “Of course you’d like to be a volleyball player, Bokuto-san. Why did I expect something different?”

They didn’t talk long until the end of the break was announced. They waved goodbye and waited until the official match against Karasuno took place.  
At 4:00, the crows arrived. Since it was an official match, they had to do a quick warm-up. And before that, Bokuto took the chance to say hi to his pupil.

“Oi Hinata!”

“Bokuto-san!!!” Hinata, with the same type of energetic personality as Bokuto, was bouncing all over the place. Until Kageyama had to calm him down in a rather harsh way. But that was the duo’s dynamic anyways. 

“So, Hinata; how have you been?”

“Great Bokuto-san!”

“Did you finally confess to you-know-who?”

“Yeah! It went amazing! Kenma and I are dating!”

Akaashi was impressed. He had met Kenma and Hinata a few months ago during training camp. And he had become well acquainted with both, but he was a little closer with Kenma while Bokuto was closer to Hinata. And in one of his talks with Kenma, he discovered Hinata and the Nekoma student had met a few months back and were basically like, the bestest of friends. But that Kenma had a little crush on Hinata. Then Bokuto told him that when he was talking to Shoyo, he found out that Hinata had a crush on Kenma. It was exasperating because their feelings were mutual but they didn’t dare to confess.  
So when he heard that they were finally a couple, he couldn’t help but feel so happy! Yet so single (lol sorry). 

The students from both Fukurodani and Karasuno floaded the benches with cheers. In this match it didn’t matter who won or loosed, because it wouldn’t affect if a team goes or not to nationals. But still, the teams are so passionate. They both wanted to give their best.  
Karasuno won the first set, 21<25\. And Fukurodani the second, 24<25\. Karasuno's first years had gotten much better in the month and a half they hadn’t seen them.

It was already 6 o'clock. After the match, Bokuto and Akaashi returned home together. Bokuto, for Akaashi’s surprise, wasn’t really talking. He was actually staring at the sky, dumbfounded.  
It was rather calm than most of the times. Suddenly, Bokuto’s fingers brush past Akaashi’s, and they look at each other. The sunset made everything beautifuler. Akaashi looked at Bokuto’s golden eyes. He realized how handsome his friend was. While Bokuto thought of how pretty the magic hour made Akaashi look. 

Without realizing it, they had been staring at each other for more than a minute now. And, at the same time, realization hits them both.

Oh

So it’s THAT type of love.

It’s that type of affection and care.

'I had never thought of him as more than a friend, it hadn’t occurred to me. Wait, it did. How did I not realize? Bokuto-san has become for me someone important as time passes, but . . .'

Akaashi stopped thinking; or well his brained had stopped functioning.

They were best friends. Have been fore more than half a year now. But after the realization, Akaashi just blushed and didn’t move. While Bokuto leaned on. Their lips touched. It wasn’t much of a kiss. But it seemed like more than enough.  
Akaashi kept on walking as Bokuto thought he had ignored what just had happened. But before he could start panicking, Akaashi spoke.

“So this- . . . We. We are a thing?” He hoped for an answer from Bokuto, just he didn’t know what exact answer he wanted.

“I- If y-you wanna-" He looked confused and on the verge of panicking.

“Ok, so WE are a thing now.” 

Both blushed. Since Bokuto’ house was closer to school, he had to leave first. But before that he kissed Akaashi, for half a second, but for real this time.  
Akaashi.exe has stopped functioning.  
He stood there, shocked at first. He noticed Bokuto was waiting for his reaction. He softly smiled.

“See you tomorrow at practice, Bokuto-san. And please bring an umbrella. It might rain.”  
Before the older one could respond, Akaashi ran home to hid his enormous blush.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a long one-shot and I decided to do something like how a "canon" BokuAka confession go. I feel like they'd never confess. Like, one day they walking back from a match and they realize at the same time their feelings. So there is no awkward confession, just fluff. (Cause I hate getting second hand embarrassment in fanfics, like I stop myself from reading cause it's to much for me.)


End file.
